Kais Demon Love
by Pheonix Crystal
Summary: The demon lord Kahsh is taking over all nekos with his demon orbs(souls of ancient demons)Rei is taken and it is now up to Kai to bring him bak to save the world to gether.
1. The Kidnapping

**The First Demon**

Rei looked around the room. It was cold and misty. He saw a faint shadow in the distance, he walked closer. He held his hands** (Rei has very pretty hands like Seto Kaiba) **out in front of him to feel where he was going. A green light was glowing. Attracted to it by some force he followed it out of the door. Kai woke up in time to see Rei following the light. He yelled out to Rei, for he knew what it was. It was a demon-orb. As Rei left the room Kai followed. They walked out into the courtyard. A black warp hole appeared and the demon lord Kahsh stepped out. Kai watched in the shadows as his friend drew closer to the demon. Reis blade fell out of his pocket.

Demon-orbs are ancient soles of demons and evil creatures, waiting to be reincarnated in the body of a special kind. Neko-jins. Kai knew this, for his own father was part neko.

(That is what attracted him to Rei) his father was taken by the demon lord many decades ago. Kai hadn't been worried since of the demon but now they were taking Rei, and no doubt Lee and Mariah too.

As Kai wondered about them he heard a voice behind him.

"Master we have an audience." Crowed Lee. He was very different. His eyes had lost all color. Only to be black and emotionless. He had huge bags under his eyes. He looked like he had no rest for centuries. He had black wings and a nasty green glow. He was a demon.

"It is the one called Kai." Said Mariah, stepping out from behind Lee.

"Bring him to me!" called Kahsh.

Lee picked him up with unnatural strength and threw him onto the floor in front of Kahsh.

"Well mortal. You have the privilege of watching your friend become a demon." Said Kahsh.

"Noo!" Yelled Kai. He knocked Rei to the ground before the light could touch him. Rei was now unconscious. Kai lay over him, trying to keep him safe.

"You will not have him!" called Kai as he played a high pitched note with a flute from his pocket. This was a demon flute. It repels them. He had been given it by his mother when his father had been taken.

The demons cowered back slightly. Kai had to stop for air. He blew another note. A high screech was heard and as the demons looked up they saw the elemental phoenix, Dranzer. He screeched again, much louder, warning the demons to keep away from his master. He flew down and held his wings around Kai and Rei. He blew a ring of fire around them. But then out of no where he was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see Kai trying to defend himself from dark gallux, Mariah's beast. Dranzer did his best to protect Kai but was attacked by the demon lord and fell to the ground. Kai's blade light up as Dranzer vanished to the world of the dead elements.

Kai was next to be attacked. Falling to the floor he watched as Gallux carefully picked up Rei in her mouth and ran through the warp hole, followed by the others, and into the demon realm.


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Sorry bout not writing 4 a while. Just to get 1 thing straight, I hav 2 accounts. One is phoenix crystal, the other Vayren. Also I am busy with homework so updates may be slow. Thanks 4 understanding. Now wat u been waiting a while for. Chapter god knows wat?**

Kai opened his eyes slowly. It was raining, and his vision was blurry, making it hard to see or think straight. He slowly got up, then stumbled over to a tree holding it for balance. He saw Reis blade on the floor. He held it to his heart for a moment. Then as he looked at it, he watched Drigger change. He went black instead of white, his yellow became green and he too had a green glow. Then as Kai realized what had happened, the blade disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. He pulled out his own blade. it looked bare. The bit chip was empty. He remembered how Dranzer had vanished to the elemental world, therefore being destroyed.

Kais heart grew heavy. He knew that now he had lost two very good friends. But he was not go9ing to allow this to continue. He regained his balance then went back to the dorm room, not walking, but more of a march... He threw open the door. Thunder struck loudly outside as he packed a backpack. Tyson was watching from his bunk.

"What's going on Kai, where's Rei?" he asked.

Kai gave no reply. He had a determined and angry expression on his face. He was going hunting. He went into the bathroom and came out in long black pants, a black tank top and a leather jacket. The blue scars on his face were also black. He had painted them. He tied up his black shoes and went out the door, towards the town.

He marched into a store and went to the counter. It was a weaponry shop. There wasn't machine guns and shit like that, but katana's and twin sia's.

"I need a katana and a pair of twin sia's now! He yelled at the elderly man at the counter.

"Sorry lady," he said. "Only adults are allowed to buy here, it's not safe for you sprouts to be usin these things ya know." And he walked away.

Kai seized this opportunity to gab the stuff he needed and ran like hell. Before the elderly man knew he had stolen the blades, Kai was out of the town and running through the forest.

He went to a strange stone that stood in the middle of the forest. He pulled out the twin sia's and held them in two gaps in the stone and then pulled out his demon flute and blew dranzers note. A gate way opened in the stone wall and he pulled ot his weapons and walked through. He came to a beautiful field. It had four corners. In one was a lake, half frozen. This was for water, flying and ice bitbeasts. Next was a rocky place full of caves, and trees and mines, where the rock and gold and forest bitbeasts lived. Then came the shadow plains, for dark and evil bit beasts, and last but not least, the volcano, home of the fire and electric bitbeasts. He walked towards the volcano and blew dranzer's note, yet again. A high screecfh was heard above. Dranzer flew down to her master.

Dranzer, it is time to begin, the hunt…


End file.
